bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Coloured Flames/Brooklyn in Bullworth part 2-- Going to Bullworth
After Dad had finished going mental at me for nearly knocking over his favorite vase as i carried my suitcase upstairs, I had unpacked and was relaxing on my new bed, staring out of the window. A few kids passed our house, and i wondered if they were from Bullworth. I yawned again, allowing my head to droop down to the pillow. The only thing I hated about flying was the Jetlag. My head felt like it weighed more than my whole new house! I must have fallen asleep and woken up somewhere around midday on Saturday (the next day) because when I reopened my eyes it was very bright out, and dad seemed to be moving around alot downstairs. That meant that he was wide awake. I checked my alarm clock-- yep, it was 12:34. I usually woke up early, so this was incredibly weird. I practically leapt out of my bed and ran to my closet, grabbing a bunch of clean clothes and trying to find the bathroom. That was easy-- there were about two upstairs alone. I took a quick shower and got changed into a plain white shirt and black slacks. I looked in the mirror at my reflection. If Dad saw my hair, he would pass out with dishonour. It looked like i had been struck by lightning. I started laughing at myself, before sweeping my hair back again with my hand. Then, guess what, it fell back into its scruffy position. I gave up and made my way downstairs. "Oh, hello." Dad greeted, not looking up from his newspaper. "It's about time you woke up, i thought you'd died." "No sir, i'm alive." i replied, searching through the cupboard for something to eat for my brunch. I couldn't see anything that i felt like eating, so i just opened the fridge and snatched an apple. Biting into it, i decided to look around outside. I told Dad where i was headed, before opening what i thought was the front door and entering the garden. It had more pavement than grass, and i could see through the large gates that could let people in and out. A group of kids were chatting just outside my garden. I finished my apple and, not quite knowing what to do with it, just threw the core into the garden. What? It would help plants grow! I watched the other people converse for a bit, before growing bored and going back inside. "Hey Dad?" I called, forgetting to say 'sir'. Dad turned around, looking irritable, but nodded. "Uh... can i go to Town?" i asked, shifting beneath his glare. He turned back to his newspaper but didn't answer. "Sir, could i please go to Town?" i repeated, trying my best not to sound rude. "No." he answered at last. "Why not?" i moaned. "Because we're going to drop you off at Bullworth Academy today. Go pack your suitcase." But i had just unpacked! ''I thought angrily. "Yeah, ok, sir." i mumbled, moving slowly back up the stairs. "Hey, what about my dog?" i suddenly halted about halfway up the staircase, leaning over the banister and shouting at Dad. "I'll buy you one if you do well at school. Now go pack, we have to leave in about ten minutes." Dad was starting to sound very annoyed. I muttered a reply and speed walked up to my room, grabbing random things from my closet and stuffing them back into my suitcase. I looked at the desk beside my bed, noticing the only framed photo of my Mum that I had. I swiped it from the desk along with my alarm clock and placed them carefully in my case. Lastly I grabbed two pairs of shoes, one of them sneakers and the other pair loafers, put them both in my suitcase before i suddenly realized that i should probably have put some on. Annoyed, i reopened the case and grabbed the sneakers, stuffing them on in a rush. At long last i finally made it downstairs, slightly flustered. "Come on, John's waiting outside for us." Dad said once I was with him. I nodded and dragged my luggage outside to where John stood, looking exactly the same as he did yesterday. "'Ello lad." he greeted, taking my suitcase from me. "'Ow might'cha be?" "Um... good?" i replied, a bit confused by what he was saying. Suddenly Dad came up behind me and gave my shoulder a hearty clap. "Well Brooklyn, hope you do good at your school." A bit mystified, i turned around and blinked at him. "What? Aren't you coming to see me off?" "No, sorry." He didn't even sound sorry... what a surprise. "Oh alright. Bye, sir!" I waved as cheerfully as i could, even though i felt really put-off, before opening the door of the taxi and settling myself in the seat. After putting my stuff in the back, John clambered into the drivers seat, shooting me a grin around his head rest. "You got yerself a fiesty dad there, eh sonny?" "You've got no idea." i growled, swiping a few bits of hair out of my eyes. John gave me a sympathetic smile, before starting up the taxi. As we began to move, i turned to the window and was about to wave goodbye to Dad when i realized that he had already gone back inside. Typical. "Well sonny, her y'are." John's gruff voice snapped me out of my thoughts and i looked out the far window, seeing the massive open gates and leering Gargoyle of none other than Bullworth Academy itself. "Thankyou, John." I checked the price on that price-checking thing that taxis have and fished about for my wallet. I handed John ten bucks, which he took from me with a grin. I opened the car door and stepped out onto the pavement, staring through the gates. John was bustling about behind me, probably getting my stuff from the car boot. "'ere you go, Brock." he said, giving me my suitcase. Brock? "I'm Brooklyn..." I corrected him. John stared at me a moment, before he burst out laughing. "Aherherher! Yer right there kid! Herher!" Then he drove off, tipping his hat to me once again. "Ok, now what..." i always spoke to myself when i didn't know what to do, or if i was lonely, bored or just needed someone to talk to. "You must be Brooklyn?" A woman's voice from behind me nearly made me jump right out of my clothes. I spun around to see a woman dressed all in black with shoulder-length brown hair walking towards me. "I'm Miss Danvers, the assistant principal to... Dr Crabblesnitch... the headmaster of Bullworth Academy." Oh that sounded lovely. But why did she say Dr Crabapple or whatever it was as if it was the greatest name ever? "Hi." was all I bothered saying. "Now if you would follow me to the principal's office please? We mustn't keep Dr Crabblesnitch waiting..." Danvers went on. She turned around and stared walking briskly through the school gates. I grabbed my case and followed her. '''Continue here: Part 3' Category:Blog posts